leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wallace/Manga/History/RS
Wallace first showed up when Flannery called all of the Gym Leaders to Fortree City to have a meeting about the mysterious organizations Team Magma and Team Aqua. Due to having business elsewhere, Wallace was forced to attend via video rather than be there in person. When the other Gym Leaders began taking sides on whether one team is evil and the other on the side of good, Wallace sided with Team Aqua due to him being a Water-type Trainer. After the discussion ended, Wallace talked to Winona about the death of Mt. Chimney causing the sea levels to rise. Wallace revealed that he was heading to Fallarbor Town to discuss the changes in climate with Professor Cozmo. In addition to his quest, Wallace also participated in a Pokémon Contest. He managed to win easily, which gained the attention of , who challenged Wallace to show off his skills. Ruby was defeated, but he was so impressed by Wallace that he demanded that Wallace become his master and train him in the art of Pokémon Contests. Wallace initially refused, but changed his mind after seeing how strong Ruby was and finding out that he was the son of a Gym Leader. Once Wallace had finished his mission in Fallarbor Town, he went to Fortree City to meet with the other Gym Leaders and took Ruby there with him. After some discussions occurred, Wallace saw Ruby suddenly running away. He follows after, only to find Slateport City flooded. Wallace helps the rescue the populace and eventually finds Ruby participating in a Pokémon Contest. Wallace enters the Contest as a mystery competitor and has it rigged so that Ruby would lose. Ruby is angered by this and takes his frustrations out on his , Feefee. Wallace reveals himself and berates Ruby for his horrible behavior. When Ruby realizes his mistake, he finds that Feefee had run away and that it was too late for him to apologize. Wallace continues to tell Ruby how horrible his behavior was, but the stress causes Ruby to pass out crying as he apologizes to his runaway Pokémon. When and are awakened, they begin causing and throughout Hoenn. Wallace decides to help battle against one of the Legendary Pokémon, but Winona informs him that the people behind the attacks are controlling Kyogre and Groudon at the Seafloor Cavern. After deciding to join in the fight, Ruby reveals that with Sapphire's , he and Sapphire will be able to go to the Seafloor Cavern. After Ruby and Sapphire leave, Wallace heads off to help Brawly and Roxanne combat Groudon. Soon after arriving, all three are interrupted by the Three Fires of Team Magma, Blaise, Tabitha, and . The three grab Wallace, Brawly, and Roxanne and takes each of them to Lilycove City to prevent the Gym Leaders from stopping Groudon any further. Wallace is taken by Tabitha to the top of the Lilycove Department Store. Wallace manages to nearly defeat Tabitha, but an earlier exposure to the Blue Orb caused Tabitha to temporarily go crazy. Tabitha starts attacking Wallace in an unpredictable frenzy, forcing Wallace to try and escape. At the last second, arrives to save Wallace and take his place in fighting Tabitha. Steven reveals that he has a plan to stop Groudon and Kyogre and has gathered all of the Hoenn Elite Four to enact it. Steven gives up his title as Champion and hands Wallace the Champion's Cloak. With the other Gym Leaders too injured to continue battling, Wallace and Winona both head to Sootopolis City to help Ruby and Sapphire against Groudon and Kyogre. When he arrives, Wallace finds Ruby beaten and worried that they won't be able to win. Wallace snaps Ruby out of it by reminding him that he is fighting for the people he loves. Ruby thanks Wallace for helping bring back his confidence and goes to continue the battle alongside Sapphire. Together, Ruby and Sapphire force the Red and Blue Orbs out of Maxie and Archie's bodies, but the explosion caused by the attack sends them to , where they are trained by Juan. In the meantime, Wallace, Steven, and the Elite Four use the Legendary Pokémon , , and to contain the energy created by Groudon and Kyogre clashing with each other. After Ruby and Sapphire return, Groudon and Kyogre are defeated and return to their long slumber. However, the strain of controlling the three Legendary Pokémon put too much strain on Steven, and he eventually dies from exhaustion. Despite the loss of Groudon and Kyogre, Archie and Maxie come out of hiding to kill Ruby and retrieving the Red and Blue Orbs to reenact their plans. Wallace and Sapphire head inside the battleground to stop the villains. Once they arrive, Wallace realizes that Steven gave him the Champion's Cloak because he knew he would die after his plan succeeded. Wallace puts on the cloak and proceeds to attack Archie and Maxie. He manages to easily defeat them, but they reveal they had captured Winona and hold her hostage. Having no choice, Wallace is forced to lay down his Poké Balls and allow the villains to defeat him. After both Team Magma and Team Aqua are defeated, Wallace celebrated the victory with his allies and thanked Ruby and Sapphire for their assistance in the battle. With the help of Ruby's , those who died in the battle were revived.